


Sholan

by The_Plot_Thinens



Series: Redlooms [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Gallifrey, Sevateem, Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plot_Thinens/pseuds/The_Plot_Thinens
Summary: Andred and Leela's First child has reached academy age.  There are some issues with the Academy that the parents need to talk about.
Relationships: Andred/Leela (Doctor Who)
Series: Redlooms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sholan

**Sholan**   
  
_By The-Plot-thinens_   
  


"Sholan! Why are you using the vents when there is a perfectly good door to my office?!” Asked the Castellan, Andred, of his son. He had been scared half into a regeneration when the ventilation lid fell to the floor from the ceiling. Only to look up and see his cheeky faced child looking down on him.

“Mother, says that K9 dubbed it the fastest way to infiltrate your office if you were child size. I’m child sized and I don’t like that stuffy old receptionist of yours. He’s always grumpy and tells me you are too busy to talk right now. Says everybody needs an appointment.” Explained Sholan. Andred stood up and gestured for Sholan to jump into his arms. Sholan dropped down from the ceiling and was safely caught by his father.

“Oh does he now? Too busy to talk to my own baby? We will have to talk about that. And we must thank your mother and K9 for helping me discover, (sigh) yet another security breach in the citadel. What brings you to my office, child.. err.. son?” Andred had to get used to his son’s new pronouns. He was so used to using gender neutral pronouns, but Sholan had recently determined that he identified as male and wanted to be called he, him, and son. Though he still preferred that K9 call him Mastress as he thought it less confusing than to have two masters in the house.

Andred let Sholan down to sit on his desk, a bad habit that he’d given up on trying to stop. It seemed he and his mother would never use office furniture properly unless tasked to do so. Leela was the worst offender but quite frankly Leela always looked so good draped on his chair or splayed on his desk that he might have stopped complaining for that reason alone. Anyway his son was talking and he could reminisce with Leela about office furniture later.

“I’m here to talk about the Academy.” Sighed Sholan with all the annoyance of his eight year old being.

“How are you liking it after these few months?” Questioned Andred.

“I’m glad I don’t have to live there. Everyone is so stuffy and serious, if it wasn’t for some of my older cousins being there already, I’d die of boredom.” Groaned Sholan with a touch of drama.

“I remember my first year being challenging too. You just keep to your studies and one day you will get your TARDIS.” Assured Andred.

“Just like The Doctor?!” Questioned Sholan with excitement in his voice.

“Hopefully not exactly like. He is considered a renegade Time Lord that falls into a lot of trouble. But I don’t see why you can’t travel through time and space too. Just hopefully not with as much danger involved.”

“But The Doctor was once President of Gallifrey like Romana and his trouble found Mother.” Defended Sholan.

“That it did and I will forever be grateful to him for that.” Smiled Andred. Truthfully he held The Doctor in high regard, but The Doctor went through regenerations so quickly on his adventures that it was alarming. And Andred was very fond of his son’s current face. He had his father’s eyes, but his resemblance was closer to his mother, though the nose might turn out to be like his yet.

“Maybe I’ll find someone special to go on adventures with like Mom out in Space too! Maybe even a spouse.” Ponder Sholan.

“Seems a little early to be thinking about spouses...and as far as someone special....Well you can try looking here first.”

“That didn’t work for you, father.”

“Well you might have better luck. And to be fair I did meet your mother on Gallifrey, but we can’t all be as lucky to have The Doctor bring us our ‘true love’ for us. We usually have to look for them ourselves.”

“I guess.” drolled Sholan sort of regretting bringing up the topic now. Sholan thought that his father always had the dopiest look on his face when he thought about Mother.

“You're too young to be thinking of romance to begin with. Did your friends bring it up in school?” Questioned Andred.

“Mom told me stories about this great warrior couple who were in love and fought monsters together. So I think of it now and again.” Explained the boy, who continued to talk not annoyed but confused,

“When I talked about it to my tutor at school... She gave me this long talk about how human interpersonal relationships work and how thank goodness we have evolved past that and rely on betrothals for the best political and genetic advantages now. She made it sound like a bad thing to find love for love's sake.” Sholan hopped off the desk and paced about the room a bit like some great thinker trying to come to a logical conclusion.

“So much of what I see at home doesn’t match what they say at Academy and it is confusing. I find you and mother’s romantic relationship endearing though a bit gross at times, but tolerable. So I must come to the conclusion that my tutor has never experienced romance as it seems pleasant enough...what an oversight... Sometimes it seems like they don’t teach accurate information on interpersonal relations. Someone should discuss this with the headmaster...” Ponder Sholan.

“Using your logic and critical thinking classes, I see.” Smiled Andred though really worried. He’d feared about culture clashes that Sholan might face once he entered the Academy. However, as of yet, Sholan was more looking at it as administrative failings. Rather than a reflection on his own culture through his mother being wrong in any way in the eyes of Time Lord society. Once Sholan formed an opinion he usually could not be shaken of it since he took so long to form them. Sholan continued with his misgivings of Academy life, and said,

“Some fellow Academy cadets the other day even tried to make fun of mom for not being a Time Lady, or Gallifreyan, or even an outsider...”

Andred was about to apologize as one of his great fears was coming to light. He had a whole speech worked out to explain how prejudices among his peers might work. And that his mother was perfectly fine the way she was but Sholan, just said,

“Oh but I shut them up, Father. It was a ridiculous argument to make to begin with. Especially after I asked them how many Daleks have their Loom mothers killed with her bare hands or a knife. What a look on their faces, father! You should have seen them! They couldn’t argue that their Loom mothers would not have been exterminated facing just one Dalek. Don’t worry father, I will defend Mother’s honor from such slights. The Academy really should have higher standards in education among its pupils. If you are going to state an opinion you should at least have the evidence to back it up. Maybe when I grow up I should run the Academy so people get these things right...”

“So you being upset about other cadets making fun of you isn’t why you are here to talk about the Academy?” Questioned Andred.

“No, their arguments always have no sound logic and my cousins back me up. I’m just bored. Can we go camping in the forest around Redlooms soon, please, Father? Also one of my classmates said there was no way I could catch a Pazithi bat and I want to hide it in his desk and prove him wrong.” Explained Sholan.

“ I don’t think we will do that but we can catch whatever you want within reason and take a holopic of you with it. But run whatever ideas of prey you have by your mother first, she’ll want to prepare and research if it’s meat is tasty or not. Otherwise it will probably be another catch and release. We have enough pelts and jerky for now. At least until winter and your mother is done making new winter clothing for winter camping.”

“Winter is so far away to wait to go camping, we should definitely go sooner.” Pleaded Sholan, wanting to secure a promise for a camping trip as soon as possible.

“Well my Junior Security Breach, What do you say we head home? My Security Breach In-Chief should be back from whatever task Romana has for her and you can ask her yourself. She makes the decisions on this subject.” Suggested Andred, not committing to camping just yet. Leela, once she heard her baby wanted to go out into the wild again would probably say ‘yes’ right away. Though she did understand the importance of his studies too.

Andred had been right about Leela, she loved that her son was so passionate about survival training, but she was also clever enough to see that her son was trying to use camping to get out of classes. Her bright lad was as cunning as she could hope any Sevateem Warrior to be and they often had battles of the wits when it came to his formal education be it academic or survivalist. 

“Tell you what, my little Sevateem Warrior, if you do well on all your exams next week and can manage to get ahead in your homework then we will go camping the following week.” Smirked Leela.

“But that’s so much work, Mother!” Complained Sholan as he pet K-9 while trying to look as cute as possible to his mother. Leela stroked her son’s mop of hair and gave him a loving smile.

“Yes, but for someone as clever as you, I think that you can accomplish such a goal, you are Part Time Lord too.” Challenged Leela.

“Agreed. It is within your parameters to achieve, Mastress.” Chirped in K-9 to his partner in crime going on eight years.

Sholan had to agree that he was clever. And K-9 was a good judge of assessing the likelihood of a situation happening. So logically he should be able to pull it off. Especially if he had K-9 to help with computations.

“As for the Pazithi bat. They can carry disease so we will not be eating or using them for revenge on your Academy-mate. But catching one, taking proof of the capture, and then letting it go should be easy enough if we camp near the caves of Redlooms the first night, but we will have to sleep in the trees to avoid anything else living in the caves when we sleep that night. We would then have to move camp uphill for the rest of the time. I want to be near water this time for some spear-fishing.” Leela spoke aloud as much talking to her son as she was formulating battle strategies for camping. Sholan then rushed off to work at holding up his end of the bargain, K-9 following dutifully behind him, but Andred was still listening to Leela’s every word. She was so magnificent to behold when she started talking strategy. Like watching a master painter at their craft. 

“My love, I believe it is my turn to make our evening meals tonight. Why not continue your plans in the kitchen with me?” Suggested Andred as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Leela was more than obliging and the two went alone into the kitchen in the next room.

As Andred did meal prep he told Leela of their child’s playing around with citadel security that day, to which Leela could not help but be proud of his infiltration skills.

“To be expected of any child of mine.” Beamed Leela with pride as she looked over maps of Redlooms forest for any candidates for Pazithi bat caves. Normally she would just go hunt them down by what evidence she found of her selected prey item in the forest, but Pazithi bats were difficult to trap alive and she didn’t want to risk her baby getting scratched or coming upon a pig-bear cave by mistake. He had the blood of a Sevateem Warrior in his veins, but he was still a child and her most precious treasure, so mistakes could not be tolerated on this hunt. Andred had taught her the value of maps and she could not argue their usefulness as long as you could read them properly and they were coupled with survival training. She recalled having to help Andred rescue one of his cousins and Loomlings who got lost and in trouble thinking just a map was all they needed to travel the forest safely.

As Andred cooked their food he also told Leela of what he and Sholan had discussed about the thinking at the Academy.

“There are obviously going to be people who think there is something wrong with Sholan at the Academy for quite some time, but he has your confidence and his cousins to help him.” Explained Andred.

“I was worried that Sholan might be treated poorly by the children of other houses. I am so glad that he has the family to protect him. It is what I always wanted for him. A real tribe stands up for its members. An attack on one is an attack on all of them.” Declared Leela with relief that her son was protected by his own intelligence and family.

“It seems raising a Time Lord-Sevateem human hybrid so far is a marvelous success...So when Sholan passes all his exams and finishes a week's worth of homework... and he will... We go camping, and after we catch that bat...what do you say we suggest Sholan spend a night at Redlooms house with his cousins and we try for number two?” Grinned Andred at his mate with bedroom eyes and more confidence than he felt.

“Number Two...? Number two of wh...ohhh.” Stated Leela, the point her husband was trying to make dawning on her.

  
  


“I think that Sholan should have a sibling...maybe someday more... They can watch after each other. It might help curve Sholan’s boredom to have a sibling to play with and I would love to have another child with you, Leela.” Smiled Andred a bit nervously sheepish at his wife. He was really trying to sell his point, but he really didn’t have to put in so much effort. 

“I would love to have another child with you too, Andred. Though why wait until we are in the forest? The walls here are thick enough? But I am not opposed to continuing this plan in the forest at Redlooms as well.” She purred as she stalked closer to her mate who was left utterly helpless to resist her attack, what with his hands both being occupied with cooking hot food. 

Perhaps it was the Time Lord upbringing. Or maybe the difficulties his family and society as a whole had put her through the first time they had a child. Those were the only reasons Leela could think as to why Andred would be so shy about asking to have another child with her. Especially when he wasn’t usually shy as a lover. This nervousness he felt was really not necessary considering that Leela would not mind starting a small tribe with him if she had it her way. Perhaps she needed to remind him just how desirable he was as a sire to her, she thought as she closed in on her target. 

Leela wrapped her arms around her ‘prey,’ a moan giving hint that she had him pinned down well. Then in the manner she knew he would like, she bit softly down on the left side of his neck. Right where his shoulder met said neck. Andred was having trouble concentrating as it was, but when she began to open-mouth kiss his neck too, he thought that perhaps he should step away from the food before he burnt himself. He was about to turn around and attempt to hike her up on the kitchen counter for some intimate caressing when their lusty minds heard the voice of their son from the kitchen entrance!

“‘Mother, please stop trying to eat father! If you’re that hungry just have some jerky!” Shouted, Sholan incensed. The two pulled apart a bit and Andred sputtered out.

“Sholan, your Mother was not trying to eat me!”

“Well, I might later tonight.” Whispered Leela into Andred's ear. Andred had to take in a gasp of air to calm himself and continued with his explanation,

“Your mother and I were hugging.”

“You can bite people when you hug them?!” The boy asked, shocked. He'd never heard of such a custom before.

“Only if you are married and your spouse wants you to.” Declared Andred in a mortified last ditch effort to explain away their actions without going too deep and trying to make sure that Sholan didn’t try to bite anyone he hugged later as a sign of affection.

“The food smells ready, let us eat!” Leela all but shouted wanting to help her husband change the subject. Besides the sooner they ate and went to bed, the sooner Leela could have another go at her prey and a chance to expand her tribe.

  
  
  



End file.
